Meet the Parents
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: Shuichi is tricked into bringing Yuki home for the parent's approval. Language.
1. intro, from yours truly shuichi shindou

_**disclaimer**: I hold no rights to the Gravitation anime, manga, or characters. And I will not gain the ownership over the course of this fanfic. _

_So yeah. My first Gravi fic. Nothing special. Enjoy._

* * *

m e e t** the **p a r e n t s

[intro, from yours truly, s h u i c h i s h i n d o u.

It's been almost a month since then. Since Yuki and I came out of the closet… Or to be more accurate, when Yuki came out of the closet and dragged me out with him. Ever since, I am constantly hearing people (and by "people", I mean teenage girls) giggling whenever I go out somewhere. Every once in a while, I'll have a brave (or maybe just bold? Or stupid?) girl walk up and ask how the sex is with Yuki. MY. GOSH. What if it wasn't me? What if they asked some complete stranger (wait… aren't I technically a complete stranger?) how their sex life is? Okay, okay, so I guess the pink hair cuts down a bit on the possible identities… But still. Talk about daring. And awkward, on my part at least. I would think it would be awkward for them too, but maybe I'm just _not_ a teenage girl. Maybe it's peer pressure or some crazy shit like that.

So anyway… When approached with that question the first couple times, I laughed nervously and just waved, quickly getting on with the rest of my life (blushing furiously), trying not to remember _last night_ too hard. Now I pretend I don't speak Japanese, and that doesn't really work too well. What am I supposed to do? Casually respond, "Oh, _great_ as always! I gave him head!" or "It was super kinky! I wore a _maid's outfit _and everything!" or maybe even "Last night, _he_ gave _me_ head!"

Seriously, it's starting to get annoying. Do they really expect me to scream something that private out? Do I _really_ look like a shameless idiot? Some would say that. _Yuki_ would say that. And I realized he's right.


	2. chapter 1, PMS?

[chapter 1, PMS?

I really wasn't expecting this to happen. Really. Maybe I was PMSing. I know I'm a guy, but maybe the fact that I'm always receiving gives me Pissy Male Syndrome. But anyway… It was actually a pretty normal morning. Yuki was _annoying_ me though. I love him and all, yeah, but must he be so pissy?! And I thought I only PMSed cause I was receiving, but look at him! We had had some… _good times_ last night, but he seemed to let that slip from his mind…

-----------------------------------------

"Yuuuuuukkiiiii! 3 How are you?" I said, with a hug of course.

"Fuck off."

Um, excuse me? Okay, okay… He's not a morning person. I must remember this. Let's try again.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuki? You want me to-"

"Yes, please _do_ get the fuck out of my house."

EXCUSE ME?!?! MY HOUSE TOO, BITCH!!!!

"Y-Yuki? Wh-What's wrong with y-"

"_You're_ what's wrong."

He replied. With no hesitation.

-----------------------------------------

And that's when I left the house. Crying my eyes out. Okay, I admit, I was acting all tough a stuff earlier, or at least trying to, but really… what am I without my Yuki? I don't like to think about that. And here's where we come back to the thing I never expected to happen (yeah, that wasn't it, as horrifying as that was).

So here I am, eyes all puffy (I hate puffy eyes, they itch and are just bleh), walking along, amidst a crowded river of people going to their jobs or strip bars or wherever they're going. I don't have work today, so I decided to just wander about. I even considered going to some gay bar or something to pick up some sexy older man, but that's when I realized I could never betray Yuki (or could I?).

But all that's not the point.

I began to think about what could have gotten Yuki so angry. I decided to start by rethinking through… last night. It was _great_, what could have gotten him so pissed? Once I had gotten started, I couldn't stop thinking through it again and again… My face was red, for sure, and my pants were beginning to bulge painfully. Shit. Just when I was about to go to the haven of a public restroom in the park to relieve myself of some of that throbbing pressure, that's when I heard it.

"Oi! Shuichi Shindou! How's your _sex life_ with Eiri Yuki been lately?!"

A fucking _teenage_ girl. I guess I just snapped.

"HE'S A BITCH! He fucked my ass so hard last night, and yet now he's acting like he hates me! But just thinking about the sex last night has gotten me _so_ hard that I'm going to go _masturbate_ in a fucking PUBLIC RESTROOM!!!!"

I was practically screaming in her face. What was wrong with me? PMS, I'm going for.

The girl started laughing. _Laughing_. People were staring. Oh gosh… That's when what had happened hit me. How many people were there? I began to do a rough head count, seven? It could be worse… Good thing I was in a park… Wait, what am I saying? That's a mother over there with her crying 3-year-old son… I'm screwed.

"Shu-chan, you've never been this open with me before! Has becoming famous changed you?"

What the? What's with the casualties? I finally got a look at her face.

"_MAIKO?!"_

She smiled, and struck a pose. "The one and only!"

"What the hell are you thinking, asking me something personal like that!?"

"What the heck are _you_ thinking, screaming an actual response to me?"

I started breaking down now. _Yuki's gonna be so mad, Yuki's gonna be so fucking mad…_

"Shuichi… Calm down! Shuichi?"

"He hates me… He h-hates me!"

"I'm sure he doesn't. In fact… Oh, maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you even here, Maiko?"

"Hmmm? Oh, that's right!" She flicked my nose. "Because you never visit us at home!"

"Why would I visit _you_ guys… Especially after what you just did to me?"

"Mom wants to meet Eiri Yuki… And so do I! And then dad wants to meet the man that turned his first and only son gay." She noticed my confused gaze. "We want you to bring Eiri Yuki over, so the parents can approve!"

_Say what?!_


	3. chapter 2, let's kiss on it

[chapter 2, let's kiss on it

"No way in hell."

"You're coming with me Yuki… It's your fault I agreed to this in the first place, you know. If you weren't such a bastard to me this morning, I probably wouldn't have agreed."

"What are you talking about? Did I accidentally wake you this morning? Jeez, I'm sorry, but it's really no—"

"Don't play innocent! You told me to get out of the house and shit! I thought you would have locked the door, but I was surprised when I came home and found you completely calm. You having mood swings or something?"

Yuki just stared at me, with this quizzical look on his face. Damn, he's sexy…

"What the hell are you talking about? I left the house at seven o'clock; I had a meeting with my editor. I left before you even woke up."

My eyes opened wide. _What the hell?_ No, he's probably lying, that bitch. Just trying to get out of going to see my family. I mean, it's not like many people can pass as Yuki… I mean how many people look so exactly like Yuki that I, _his lover_, couldn't tell the difference?

I think it hit us both at the same time, because we both opened our mouths at the exact same moment, hissing our horrid realization as we did.

_"TATSUHAAAAA!!!!!!"_

"That bastard… Sneaking into my house again?!" Yuki said, snarling, and picking up the phone. He stopped for a second then turned my way. "And you, idiot! Can't you even tell the difference between me and that little bitch brother of mine?"

I simply whimpered, covering my head as I swiftly apologized, over and over. "Imsorryimsorryimsorry!!!"

"Just shut the fuck up," he said, as he dialed a number and held the phone to his face.

"Hello? Tatsuha… We haven't talked in forever! How are you? Having fun _fucking up my day?_ YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BITCH I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

There was a small pause. I'm guessing it was either Tatsuha explaining why he did it or apologizing… I ruled out the possibility of him laughing hysterically, considering Yuki hadn't already stormed out the door to go find and beat his kid brother.

"Don't give me shit like that. Why the hell would Shuich— Fuck… Damn it, Tatsuha," he said quietly placing the phone down. I sat there on the floor (cause that's where I ended up after my immense apologies), staring at Yuki, a bit confused at his sudden end of lecturing. Also… Why was my name brought up? I have a bad feeling about this…

Yuki slowly (and jerkily) turned towards me, face covered in shadows. _ohfuck ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck!!!! _He was shaking, with anger of course. I could just see his eye, staring daggers into my very being.

"Your sister…"

I was covering my head by now, eyes closed tight. Yuki never hits me (unless in a sexually arousing way…whoa, did I just say that?), but there's always a time to start.

"Your sister," he began again, "met up with Tatsuha somehow."

I opened one eye and looked up at him, cautiously, however. "So? What's that got to do with anything?" I said, almost regretting saying it as I saw his arm move, only to brush the hair out of his face.

"Oh, _nothing_, except her and Tatsuha, the teenage hooligans they are, decided to play a trick on us."

At first, I didn't really notice what he said, but was just thinking about how funny he sounded when he said the word "hooligan". I mean, who uses that anymore?

"Wait, what? How?" I said, finally realizing he said something relatively important.

"Well, you wouldn't agree to take me to your parent's unless you had the motivation… Like, say, you were _pissed off_ at me or something?"

I could here my sister's high-pitched laughter all the way from here.

"And you, being the fucking dim-wit you are, fell right into their little trap."

I don't know why (maybe I was PMSing like I said earlier), but I started to cry. Yuki didn't notice at first (or maybe he just didn't care), but he grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, turning his back on me. I couldn't have stopped crying, even if I had wanted to. It was about the time when I started to make loud noises that he started to care (or maybe just got really annoyed), and turned around to face me again.

"Shuichi," he sighed, smoke coming out of his mouth, in my direction.

"L-look, _I'm sorry_ I'm such an idiot! I'm not as smart as you, y-you know that! I'll fall for anything… I-I'm sorry! Okay? You don't have to go to my parents, okay? I'll go alone and say you were too bu—"

I was cut off when I felt Yuki's warm lips against my own. I melted as he began to deepen the kiss, licking my lips, soon enough exploring the inside of my mouth. He tastes like cigarettes. I swear, he's the tastiest thing I've ever tasted. I moaned into the kiss as he playfully tongued me, and, since he noticed I was obviously enjoying myself, he (in his usual act of torture) pulled away.

I followed after his mouth for a bit, until I realized he wasn't going to give me any more. "Bitch… I wasn't done ye—"

"Quiet," he whispered, placing his finger on my lips. "I'll go with you to your parents okay? I want to give these people a taste of what I'm all about," he said, wrapping me in his arms, a hint of mystery (and maybe a bit of evil) laced in his words.

_Why does he torture me like this?_


End file.
